The retuning of a hero
by Huntermolder
Summary: A one shot on Natsu and Erza


"Mom...Mom...MOM"

Jumping at the noise I looked around.I was in fairy tail manning the bar. Looking at the stool in front of me, I saw what started me. A young girl wearing the heart kreuz scarlet hair covered her red eyes an' she was pouting.

"What is it Katy?" I asked her

"I-I- I want to know about my father"

Sighing. I looked at my been nine years its time she knew. I thought to myself.

"Follow me Katy."

I walked outside of the guild with Katy following me. I then began to walk towards the church with a very confused Katy at my heels.

When we arrived at the back of the church, I led her to a above ground coffin with a on it.

"Mom who's grave is that?"

"... Your fathers..." I told her.

Katy's jaw dropped.

"B-But I thought you said my dad was alive!?" She yelled with a look that showed confusion. Seeing that she needed a explanation, I began to speak.

"It happened nine years ago. Four days before you where born."

FLASHBACK:

Sitting in front of the guild I looked over at Natsu, sitting next to me. He looked over to me as well as giving me one of his famous smiles. Looking down at my bulging stomach he whispers.

"Soon Erza. Soon." He told me.

I blushed at his words.

"Soon." I muttered.

A huge Column of water shot out of the bay. Thinking that it was Julvia trying to impress gray with her magic, we gave it no seconded thought.

Several minutes later Natsu and me where talking about trivial things jobs and the such. When several soldiers ran by, stoping one Natsu asked.

"What's going on?"

"Kraken attacking the bay!" He yelled

Dropping the man Natsu was dumbstruck by what he said.

"Natsu?" I asked nervously.

"Stay here." He said.

"No, I'll fight with you!"

"Your pregnant with our child, though I would love for you to fight that with me. I'm thinking of what would happen to the baby if you where hurt!" He yelled.

And with that he left running towards the kraken. It took several hours but after hard fighting fairy tail pushed the kraken back.

Four minutes after that I saw gray and laxes running with someone in between them. Seeing the worried look on there faces, I frowned. Something happened. I thought.

"Hey guys where's Nat-" I began.

"Get the hell out of the way!"

"Move!"

They yelled at me. Seeing that it was Natsu in-between them, I ran with them asking questions that they couldn't answer.

Several hours later. Porlyusica and Wendy walked out of the infirmary. Wendy was crying and Porlyusica was shaking her her head. Grabbing me she dragged me into a side room.

"He's alive" she said

I sighed in relief only for my brief respite to be taken away with what she said next.

"But he'll never waken again."

"Wh-why?" I asked choking on my words.

" Poison. He was poisoned, I've seen it before this poison puts the victim into a coma that they'll never wake up from."

I began crying and I didn't stop for several days. The next day Natsu was buried, two days after that Katy was born.

FLASHBACK END:

Katy's pov:

Three days after I asked my mom about my dad, I was walking to the guild with my friends after we finished a job. Mike ( laxes and lissana's son) was talking about the fantistica festival that was arriving soon.

"Shut up already mike." That was maddy. (Gray and julivas daughter) as we bickered I didn't notice walking into someone.

Natsu's POV:

"Where... Where am I?" I thought.

I was laying on a stone slab with similar ones around the rest of my body.

Pushing on the top most slab I began to see sunlight. Standing up I saw that I was in the graveyard behind the church.

Shaking my head I wondered what I did the night before. Stepping out of what I know realized a coffin I began walking towards the guild.

I bumped into a young girl, knocking her to the ground. Extending my hand to her she knocked away and proceeded to get up on her own.

"Watch where your going old man!" She yelled.

The people who where walking with her sweat dropped.

"You should apologize!" One said.

"She's not a girl you mess with!" Said the other.

"What?, I didn't do anything wrong it was a mistake. I didn't see her." I said defending myself from the kids.

That was the last straw for the girl who exquiped a sword and slashed at me.

"Wow!" I yelled as I dove to the right to avoid her sword. Which in turn pissed the girl off even more. Sending sword strike after sword strike at me.

"Can't we" I ducked " Talk this" dove to the left "Over?!"

Abandoning sword fighting she lit her hand on fire and punched me in the gut.

"Young fire dragons iron fist!"

My magic! I thought to my self.

She pulled back her head and her cheeks puffed up.

"Don't tell me...!" I yelled

"Young fire dragons roar!" She sent a fire ball at me throwing me into a inferno.

Who is she? I wondered. Thinking that this was taking to much time I began to eat the flames causing the kids to cry in fear.

"Fire dragons roar!"

I sent the blast into the air causing the air to heat up. Looking at the kids I saw them running away from me. Smirking I began to make my way to the guild.

Erza POV:

I was cleaning the bar when Katy, mike, and maddy ran in slamming the door behind them, they then ran to the respective parent. Katy ran and hid behind my leg.

"What's wrong?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Mage" pant "fire" pant "scary!" That was all we got out of them. The guild went silent, everyone was shocked that the strongest mages of there generation where scared. Then they heard it. Footsteps coming from towards the outside.

Katy's grip on my leg tightened.

Natsu's POV:

Seeing the guild doors made me smile. Setting my foot on the door I prepared for a brawl. Kicking open the door I yelled.

"I'm back!" I screamed.

I saw gray holding onto a child, and laxus looked like he was about to murder someone. Julvia was hugging grays arm.

I then saw the young girl who attacked me earlier. She was holding onto someone's leg. Everyone of them turned their heads to look at me. Pretty much everyone of the adults jaw dropped at the sight of me, while the kids reaction was more like.

"There he is! He's the man!" They screamed at the top of their lungs.

Looking around I saw one women with tears and her eyes her scarlet hair neatly behind her.

"N-N-Natsu!" She yelled as she tackled me to the ground.

Looking down I saw Erza crying into my chest. I smiled at her kissing her forehead.

"Natsu... Is that really you?" She asked.

"Yes it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"You where in a coma Natsu you weren't going to wake up"

"What's a coma?"

Looking down at Erza I saw that she was slim and fit like she was before she was pregnant. Noticing where I was looking she blushed. Then my head connected dots.

"How long was I gone?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Nine years..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What!"

Looking from Erza to the young girl that was holding onto her leg. My head went on overdrive, Erza thin, she looks like Erza, my magic.

Pointing at the girl I began to stutter. "She's-She's my-my daughter?! "

"He's my father!?" The girl coming to the same conclusion.

Erza just nodded. Looking at Erza and girl my only thought was.

This is going to take a while to get used to.

An:

**Hey guys tell me how you like my first story. Tell next time bye!**


End file.
